


One Room

by BlackOrchid82



Series: Yuusuke and Ema [1]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid82/pseuds/BlackOrchid82
Summary: Yusuke and Ema take a weekend trip together to a resort by the beach. The resort is overbooked and so Yusuke and Ema have to share.





	One Room

Yusuke looked at Ema shyly as they sat in a cab, leading them down to the beach they would be staying at. "Are...are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, and his face turned beet red as Ema looked at him. "I mean...it's a bit late to ask that..." He gasped as Ema touched his hand.

"If I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't have agreed to go, Yusuke," she said with a smile. "Besides, isn't it nice to get away from the craziness that goes on in the house?" Yusuke suddenly smiled as she made a good point. He nodded his head and looked out the window.

"Yeah...you're right," he said. Yusuke looked at her sadly. "Sometimes I feel like the only time I can talk to you really is at school. But with Futo going there now...it seems like it's getting difficult to talk to you there too." Ema studied the expression on his face, and her heart felt heavy. She and Yusuke always talked to one another in school; even before their parents got married. Ema didn't ignore the looks he would give her during class; she just didn't want to embarrass him.

"Don't look so sad, Yusuke," she said, squeezing his hand, causing him to cough. She smiled. "We have three days to spend together. We're able to catch up now. And... I promise you...I'll make more time to talk to you at home as well." The car stopped and both their eyes widened at the sight of the resort and how close it was to the ocean. "We should thank Masaomi for doing this for us when we see him next."

Yusuke nodded. "I guess he wants us to have the chance to talk?" he shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I'm assuming anyway. There couldn't be any other reason. I know he likes you too, Ema." Ema looked at him in surprise and saw the serious look in his eyes. "He doesn't force it like the others do...especially Futo and Tsubaki, but it's obvious that he does." He grabbed their bags and smiled. "Come on, Ema."

Ema thought about what he just said and then nodded. She followed him into the resort and they headed to the main desk. She looked around them, looking at the beautiful interior and fountain in the center of the lobby. She smiled and looked at the back of Yusuke as they heard the news. "I'm sorry, but all the rooms have been booked," the young woman at the desk told them. "We have a room under the name Asahina, Yusuke, but not for Hinata, Ema. We can give you both keys to the room; there are two queen sized beds in them." She saw the looks on both Ema's and Yusuke's faces. "Or you could try the resort a few miles down the..."

"We'll take it!" Yusuke snapped, grabbing the keys. His face turned bright red. "S-sorry for being rude. We'll take the room. It's fine." He turned his head to give Ema a sideways glance. "If that's fine with you." He smiled shyly as Ema nodded quietly, and after a quick thank you, they left to get to their room. "What's the point in reserving two rooms when they won't hold the other one? That doesn't make sense. That's how a reservation works."

Ema watched Yusuke drop their bags to get the door open. "It doesn't matter, Yusuke," she told him. "We're here, and that's all that matters to me. Despite sharing the room, we are going to have fun and we are going to relax. She smiled as Yusuke looked at her quickly and then opened the door. She saw him gesture for her to go in first and she shyly walked in. Ema gasped at the sight they had in their room. "Yusuke...this is..."

The door closed and Yusuke stood beside her. "It's actually nice, isn't it?" he replied. He stretched and looked at Ema. "It seems like Masaomi went out of his way to get this room." He walked over to the doors that led to their balcony. "We could walk straight to the ocean from here. I'm...I'm glad we decided to stay here after all." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "And spending time with you...makes it better."

Ema blushed and sat down on the bed, Yusuke following her. They sat close together and they stayed silent for a second. "Yusuke...you know...in order for us to talk more to one another, you could always start a conversation," she said with a teasing smile. Her smile faded quickly as she saw the look on his face. "Is something wrong? I didn't mean for that joke to come out insensitive." Yusuke shook his head.

"It's not that, Ema," he said. "You have done nothing wrong. It's me. I've been messing things up."

"Yusuke?" 

"I've always wanted to tell you I liked you," he suddenly said. His eyes widened as he looked at Ema. "All the times I've been in your class...I couldn't...I couldn't stop looking at you. Or even think about you." Yusuke looked away, frowning. "It seemed different after your dad married our mom. I never thought I would have to compete for you against my brothers. It's not fair. I liked you before they even knew you. So...so why am I the one that's suffering from this?"

"Yusuke...." Ema began, and she felt her heart drop at the way Yusuke spoke to her. "I had a feeling you liked me. I knew you would look at me during class. I didn't want to say anything...because you get embarrassed so easily...like I do." She looked at him and sat closer to him, causing his face to turn dark red. "There were times I wondered to myself why you hadn't said anything to me before. I wouldn't have rejected you, Yusuke. And I still wouldn't." 

Yusuke coughed and Ema had to pat his back a few times. "Even now?" he asked. He smiled faintly when Ema nodded shyly at him. "You know...I never thought I would have a chance with you, especially with my other brothers around. Subaru is an athlete..." Ema put her finger to his lips and smiled.

"That may be true, and Natsume may have a job working at a gaming company," she said. "But that all doesn't matter to me. It's how you treat someone...and how you make them feel." She blushed as their eyes met. "I'm not just saying this. You get protective when it comes to my well-being, and I love that about you. I also like how you always get so shy. Maybe...maybe this weekend will help things between us. Both of us may be surprised to where this might lead us."

Yusuke looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you saying...?"

"Hmm?" Ema began. "I'm saying...maybe our friendship will turn into something more. But we should talk to each other more...and do things together this weekend that we may not be able to do when we get home." She looked away shyly. "This is something I want as well, Yusuke. I don't want you to feel I'm only doing this for you. I want you to be happy and not stressed out about things. I'm hoping...I'm hoping this weekend will help with that." 

"Well you would hope, but look outside now," Yusuke said, pointing out the window. "It looks like the storm that hit by our home followed us here." He looked at Ema with narrowed eyes. "So much for the first night out, huh?"

"We can make it fun!" she exclaimed, and Yusuke smiled. He loved the enthusiasm she would show once in awhile. "I know we can. Even if it's a night in and watching movies I'll still enjoy it. Not everything has to be spending money or going out everywhere. I know we do that at home already, but with the storm coming through, I would rather have us both safe then not." Ema looked over at him and gasped slightly at the look he was giving her. Goosebumps rose on her skin. 'How did I not notice how cute Yusuke actually was before?' she thought to herself. Ema reached over and touched the side of his face, causing Yusuke to jump.

"Wha-what was that for?" He asked loudly. "You know I don't like to be caught off guard." He slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "But...with you, I'll let it pass." He grinned playfully at her, getting a surprised reaction from Ema. Thunder rumbled in the background as charcoal colored clouds started to take over the blue sky. "I think you are right though. We can have fun without all those little things. It's being with you that's most important to me right now. And I wouldn't want to see you hurt either." He leaned back on the bed, resting on his hands. 

Ema leaned back as well and smiled. "It's still nice though," she began, and felt his eyes on her. "Getting this room, and having the view of the ocean. We get to see the storm as well." Yusuke smiled at her.

"Do you like watching them?" he asked. "Wataru doesn't like them much. But he's younger, so that would make sense."

Ema nodded. "I do like watching them," she said, smiling. "Storms can be amazing to watch, but when it gets extremely bad, then I start to worry and I go somewhere safe. There's a limit to what's beautiful and what's dangerous." She watched as the sky got completely dark with storm clouds. She felt Yusuke get up and he turned on the lights. "Oh...that does seem better, doesn't it?"

Yusuke made sure the doors and windows were secured, just in case the storm got worse. "Well when we arrived we didn't need lights," he said, jumping back onto the bed. "Sometimes I get interested on how this can happen so quickly. You'll be sitting outside eating somewhere, the sky almost cloudless...and then minutes later it completely changes." Thunder clapped and Ema and Yusuke could see lightning dancing across the water further away from the shore.

Ema stood up to take a better look at their room. "Well we have a microwave, refrigerator and a sink," she said. "Whenever we can get out, we can buy things so we can make our own food and save some money. But I think if it stays like this for most of the day we may have to get room service." Yusuke jumped up and looked at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"You do know that stuff can be expensive," he said. "But if it's only one night, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ema approached him and he looked at her. "What's wrong? What did I do?" He jumped when Ema hugged him. "Eh?"

"Thank you... Yusuke," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, lifting her head so they looked at one another. "What did I do?"

"Masaomi may have reserved this room for us," Ema said. "But you were the one to ask me privately. You are the one to let this happen. And so far, even though it's just beginning, I'm enjoying being here with you."

Yusuke looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.


End file.
